familyguyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A White for the Coloreds
A White for the Coloreds is an episode of Family Guy. Synopsis After Lois and Donna have a falling out, they forbid their husbands to see each other again. Plot TBA Characters Major Roles *Peter Griffin *Cleveland Brown *Lois Griffin *Donna Tubbs-Brown Minor Roles *Chris Griffin *Meg Griffin *Stewie Griffin *Vinny Griffin *Glenn Quagmire *Joe Swanson *Cleveland Jr. *Roberta Tubbs *Rallo Tubbs *Rock Hudson *Susie Swanson *Bonnie Swanson *Kevin Swanson *Mort Goldman (Cameo) *Neil Goldman (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Mayor Adam West (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Carol West (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Robin West (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Bruce (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Jeffrey (Non-Speaking Cameo) Quotes :Donna: Bull honky! :Peter: offended What!? ---- :Donna: Maybe I wouldn't have spanked him if you took better care of your children. :Lois: I'll have you know, I take perfectly good care of my kids. :Donna: You realize your baby's on the roof, right? :Lois: What? :sees Stewie sitting on the roof :Stewie: Hi mommy! Look at me! I'm so high in the air! Yaaaay! :Lois: Donna Alright, one second. Watch. Stewie; angry Stewie! That's very dangerous! You get down from there, right now or you're in big trouble Mister! :Stewie: Munch me, bitch! :Lois: Donna; nervous He's ... he-he's feeling guilty about himself. ---- :Stewie: Hey, Lois, look! I'm smoking! I'm a roof baby now! You can't control dick! ---- :Joe: So, we're making plans for Susie's first birthday party. :Quagmire: Oh, that's good bar talk. ---- :and Cleveland act awkward around each other, since Lois and Donna forbade them to hang out together :Joe: What's going on? Did you guys touch pee-pees or something? :Cleveland: I wish. Songs *African and Caucasian Trivia *The story of this episode was originally going to be a side plot in, "He's Bla-ack!", but due to time constraints, the stories were split into separate episodes. *Susie Swanson turns 1 year old. *The episode makes a meta-joke of Lois frequently being misspelled as "Louis" by fans. Cultural References *The title of this episode is a pun on "A Fight for the Colors", the name of a painting of The Battle of Gettysburg. *Rallo reads Chris the story of Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson. *As the race ends and the two one-legged guys pass Peter and Cleveland, music evocative of the theme to Chariots of Fire by Vangelis plays. *Lois and Donna sing a parody of "Ebony and Ivory", titled "African and Caucasian". Continuity *During Peter's flashback sequence, clips from "Meet the Quagmires", "Don't Make Me Over", "Brian the Bachelor", "The Tan Aquatic with Steve Zissou", "The Cleveland Loretta Quagmire", Tom Selleck and Roger E. Mosley from Magnum, P.I., "BFFs" from The Cleveland Show, "The Splendid Source", "Beer Walk!" from The Cleveland Show, and "Cleveland Moves In", from The Cleveland Show. Deleted Scenes *Rallo saying that Donna keeps her vase between her legs. *The Griffins watch The Gay Bachelor. *Peter commenting on the size of Donna's handprint. *Peter tells Vinny about that time he ate a ribeye bone and started pooping through it. *A cutaway, where Peter throws a shot put into the crowd, killing a man. *Peter saying that it always smells like the same meal at The Brown-Tubbs House. *A cutaway, featuring Peter choking his right hand to death. *Peter and Cleveland try to bond by riding on an airplane together. *Joe gets in on the action, with clubbing Cleveland. *Peter watches "Way too early at the comedy club." *A cutaway about Peter learning how much eye contact one should make, in rock bands. *Peter makes pornographic artwork of Minions. *Peter introducing to Cleveland, a racist eagle, that's been burned with cigarettes. Category:Episodes Category:Season 11 Category:Cleveland Episodes Category:Donna Episodes Category:Peter Episodes Category:Lois Episodes Category:Birthday Episodes Category:Race Episodes Category:Susie Episodes Category:Joe Episodes Category:Episodes Without Brian